As the Mask Cracks
by valaina07
Summary: What happens when Dave turns up at Kurt's front door? Watch as the mask he'd been wearing for years finally starts to crack, all curtousy of one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Kurtofsky, eventually anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi All, so I decided to try out this couple. I mean, who hasn't since NBK right? This is my version of Dave's cracking point. may seem slightly out of character, but people in love do strange things, people terrified of being themselves, do even stranger things. _**

**_I hope you enjoy this. _**

**_

* * *

_**

He was sitting in his car,, had been for the last three hours: staring. It was pouring with rain outside and Dave couldn't help but think about how the cliché of how the weather always matches your moods was annoyingly true. Tonight was a case in point. Three hours he'd been sitting there, sitting in his car ignoring the world, ignoring his phone, ignoring the radio, even ignoring his rumbling stomach. One thing, no not thing, one person was crowding his thoughts – overtaking every crevice, every kook and cranny, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about this person.

Hummel…

It had been two weeks, two weeks since that… incident… and Dave was stuck. Unable to move on. On the outside, the mask he'd worn for years was still in place, yet on occasion, he started to notice the mask was beginning to crack. Sometimes large chunks would fall off. And Dave would be left vulnerable…

Emotive…

Human….

After school, Dave made a split second decision. A decision which led him to where he was right now: sitting in his car in the pouring rain, trying to convince himself he could get out of the car and go through with his plan. To get out of the car to cross the street. To cross the street to the house his car had been sitting opposite for the last few hours. To have the courage to be himself for once. To have courage, like…

Hummel.

No, Not Hummel,

...Kurt.

And now, approximately four hours and 27 minutes later, Dave decides he can't be a coward any longer. He decides to do it. If kurt could have the courage to stand up to Dave, then Dave would have the courage to do the same.

He got out of the car and was instantly soaked. He didn't even bother to try and stay dry, there was no point. Then, slowly but surely, he walked towards the house he'd been staring at for hours.

The house he'd helped in nailing lawn furniture to.

The house he'd egg'd on more than one occasion.

The house he'd tee-pee'd before.

The house that contained his deepest desire… and greatest fear.

The house that housed Kurt Hummel.

By the time he reached the front door, he heart was in his throat and his stomach was fluttering. These weren't new feelings for Dave, not by a long shot. However, this sudden intensity was. He slowly reached forward, and with shaking hands, knocked on the front door.

Now all he could do was wait.

* * *

It was a typical day in the life of Kurt Hummel. His day at school was mundane at best, but that didn't mean he didn't dress fabulously as always. When he returned home after school, his routine was similarly much the same. His father was feeling a lot stronger now, having passed his stress test, but he still got tired quickly. Kurt, however, was still determined that nothing bad would ever happen to his father again. And so the new uber healthy diet maintained a usual in the Hummel household.

After his nightly routine of returning home, eventually cooking up a storm, forcing his reluctant stubborn father to eat said special food, and then retiring to his basement bedroom for homework, he decided to indulge in watching some TV, especially as there was actually something on that interested him: America's Next Top Model.

Burt, who was on the couch when Kurt came in and changed the channel, decided after about 30 minutes of the ridiculousness that was a modelling show, to bail and said good night to his heavily enthralled son. Chuckling at his son's noncommittal response to his good night wish, he bent down and kissed his son on the head and as he stood, quickly ruffled his son's hair. As he walked out of the lounge, he heard Kurt squawk at his father's actions.

Turning to the door that led our of the lounge and scowling at his father's retreating back, Kurt couldn't help but smile at how much better his father was doing after his heart attack. Sighing happily, he returned to watching his show. When the show ended, he turned off the TV and started to head down to his room to start his nightly moisturising routine, only to be stopped mid step by a knock on the door.

He froze and turned towards the front door.

'Who would be here so late at night' he thought to himself, thoroughly confused.

He slowly approached the door and opened it. He didn't know exactly who he was expecting to see on the other side of the door, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting who he did see.

"Karofsky?"

"...Hi Kurt."

* * *

** So there you go. I'm going to continue this, but it may take a while... Computer problems.. sigh. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I know i'm sorry. the computer problems did cause me to not have my computer for a while while it was getting fixed but I should have written before this but.. life got in the way. I have also been quite sick, and I have quite the health battle ahead of me, so I may or may not be writing more frequently. I will say thought that I will be continuing the story.. it won't be very long thought I don't think. we shall see.**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt could not believe his eyes, quite literally. He blinked a couple of times before his brain was actually able to comprehend who was standing in front of him, at his front door no less. Because standing in front of him is none other than his lifelong Neanderthal tormentor: Karofsky. In a way, strangely, Kurt wasn't sure what he should do. Should he slam the door in Karofsky's face? Should he yell at him, just let rip? But oddly, he couldn't do either. These possibilities were what he should have done, but he couldn't shake the fact that he was suddenly sure that in front of him stood Dave, the pitiful desperate look on his past tormentor's face made Kurt's heart sink. He knew all too well what that look meant, and despite their past, Kurt decided that, as the saying goes, everyone deserves a second chance.

It may have been the stupidest thing he ever did, he may learn to regret it, but, silently, he stood aside and waited for Kar-Dave to step inside. He just couldn't let the other boy stand out in the rain. He was already soaked enough.

Once Dave walked into the house, Kurt closed the front door, and motioned for Dave to follow him. He briskly walked to the closest bathroom and grabbed a towel and handed it to the stunned Dave. With a muttered "Thanks", slowly, Dave started to wipe his face and dry his hair, still quite soaked but a little less uncomfortable.

"Karofs-," at the suddenly broken silence, Dave looked up into Kurt's eyes, and interrupted. "Dave."

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked.

"Dave, please…"

"Alright, Dave, I have to ask, what are you doing here?"

At the question, Kurt could have sworn that the bigger boy suddenly looked younger than he ever had before, sheepishly looking at his feet and shuffling.

"I.." Dave started and then suddenly a pained look came over his face. Again he looked up at Kurt and made eye contact.

"I…" he tried again, and again was unable to come up with a reason. Kurt could see the wheels turning in Dave's head and decided to not be his usual snarky self about the jock's inability to form a sentence and just stood in wait. Dave then moved to the bath and sat on the rim, putting his face in his hands, he let out a shaky breath and looked up at Kurt again.

"I… I don't know…"

"You don't know?" Kurt asked sceptically, "Obviously there is a reason why you are here, or otherwise you wouldn't be here, dripping water onto my bathroom floor. Quite logical really."

"Could you just… not?" Dave implored, "This is hard enough for me as it is."

"Hard for you? Yes I know this is hard _Dave_, I've been through the accepting process as well I know what you are going through, but do you think it's any easier for me? Every single instinct in me right now is telling me to throw you out, let you stay drenched, not care about you, they are even telling me to call my father right now so he can beat the hell out of you. And I have every right to do all of that, and you know it!" Through his tirade, Kurt's voice had been slowly getting louder, and at this point, Dave visibly flinched and looked away. Suddenly Kurt's face fell and he whispered, "God! Why do I want to help you?"

Dave then looked up and their eyes met. It was then that Kurt realised just how broken Dave was. This was not his Neanderthal bully. Standing in front of him was a scared young boy. Kurt then decided that he would spend as long as necessary to find out all he could about the boy in front of him.

"Kar- sorry, Dave, Look." Kurt sighed, "Just talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand." Dave said.

With a slight smile, Kurt turned to sit next to Dave on the bath edge and turned towards him. "I think you'll find, that I may be the only one who will."

By this point they were sitting rather close to one another, maintaining eye contact. They always say that eyes are the window to the soul, and Kurt couldn't help but realise at that moment just how true that statement was. As he looked into Dave's eyes, he saw it. The moment. The switch between fear and acceptance, and he knew, he knew that Dave would be fine… eventually.

"I never wanted this." Dave started, speaking softly, "It was never ok. I grew up in a social circle that viewed being… you know... as being the worst thing you could say about someone. I knew that calling someone a fag was an insult far before I knew what the word meant. When I was younger I knew I didn't like girls. But when you are young, none of the boys did, so I just assumed it was normal. Only then it didn't change. I reached puberty and realised that I still didn't like girls, which was fine, until I noticed that the other boys did. I then knew I was different. Strangely enough I didn't actually realise I liked boys, I just didn't like girls."

At this he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, getting the water out of his eyes. Whether the water was from Dave's rain soaked hair, or from his eyes, Kurt couldn't tell. He decided to just let Dave talk, noticing that the bigger boy needed to let it out.

"I was thirteen when I learnt what gay meant. Only I didn't learn the dictionary definition, I learnt my uncle's definition. 'eh you know that Lenny at work? Yeh he's a gay. Its disgusting that, just plain wrong. His 'boyfriend' turned up at work the other day, and they bloody well kissed in front of everyone. I almost bashed them both right then. Faggots…' it was then I decided that under no circumstances were any of my family to be that disappointed and disgusted with me. That was until I saw you…"

"Me?" Kurt squeaked.

"Yeah, first day of high school. I knew you were gay the instant I saw you. In your prissy fancy clothes, you fit the camp gay stereotype down to the way you walked. And it infuriated me. Not because you were one of those fags I'd been _trained_ to hate, but because I seemed to be drawn to you. It was the first time I felt any kind of attraction to anyone and I freaked out. Then Az turned up beside me and started talking about 'the fag' and how we had to 'teach him a lesson' and 'put him in his place'. And so Az and I started bullying you."

Dave then stood and started to clench his fists. Kurt, in instinct, flinched.

"God I fucking hated you!" he suddenly burst out. "You were so confident and so fucking attractive all the time. I'd get angry every time I saw you. And I didn't object to bullying you, because I got to touch you, I got to see you when you were angry, and you have no idea how hot you are when you are angry…"

By this point Kurt was quite red, thinking back to how the bullying had been done, and gasped when he realised how much contact he and Dave had had in the last few years. Not only that but it was a strange feeling, listening to some talking about how attractive he was. _It was a nice feeling, _Kurt thought_, to feel desired. _

"THEN," Dave started, staring down at Kurt, "I started to get angry with myself because not only was I attracted to you, I wanted you! I wanted you so much, but I watched you. I watched you and I knew I would never have you. You hated me, I know rightfully so but, it wasn't just that. Every time you would swoon over Hudson I would get really frustrated. Because I know despite the fact that you said I wasn't you type, Hudson and I are the same fucking type Kurt! And I knew, that despite that, I would still never have you because I FUCKED it up!"

Kurt then stood up and walked towards Dave. Dave's fists were clenched and the boy looked quite angry, and Kurt knew he had to calm him down. Standing in front of Dave, Kurt reached for one of Dave's clenched hands and bought it between the two of them. Dave, surprised, looked down at their connected hands and his fist started to relax. Dave then looked up at Kurt's face and saw tears in his eyes, eyes that held compassion and something that Dave couldn't quite place.

Kurt was at a loss for words, so he didn't even try to say anything. He just laced their fingers together and held Dave's right hand with his left, he couldn't help but notice how perfectly their hands fit together. Kurt then reached for Dave's face with his right hand and cupped the taller boy's cheek.

After a short moment of staring into each other's eyes, Kurt did the unexpected.

He turned and walked out the door…

* * *

**ehehehe...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realised I hadn't disclaimed yet, so here: No I don't own Glee or any of the characters, I've just borrowed them for a bit. I'll give them back, I promise. **

**And I know I know... I'm evil. But I knew I'd be uploading today so...(props to Jekyllhj7 for guessing what I was up to lol)  
**

**

* * *

**

_He turned and walked out the door..._

**...  
**

… dragging Dave out with him.

Shocked at the sudden move, Dave had no choice but to follow the smaller boy. Full on expecting to be led to the front door and kicked out into the rain, he bowed his head and followed obediently. Kurt then led him towards a door, walked in, and then started to descend down stairs.

_Wait, what?_ Dave thought and looked up. He wasn't being led towards the front door like he expected, but down to what looked to be a basement. _Oh great, he's going to kill me…_

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Kurt switched on a light and the basement was illuminated to show what, to Dave, appeared to be a bedroom. As they reached the middle of the room, Kurt stopped and turned to Dave, and told him to wait there. He then went bounding back up the stairs that they came down not a minute before.

Now alone, Dave took in his surroundings. Going by the photos on display and the overly fancy interior design for a bedroom, Dave gathered that he was in the middle of Kurt's room. This fact actually slightly overwhelmed him. Walking towards the vanity mirror, something that would usually surprise him in a guy's bedroom that seemed so in place in Kurt's room, he inspected the pictures he found stuck to the mirror. There were a couple with the whole of the dumb glee club, as well as a couple with Kurt and his girl friends. What struck Dave about these photos though, was the look in Kurt's eyes. It was one that Dave himself had not seen before, well never really.

Happiness.

Dave then sighed, only to jump when he heard steps on the staircase again, rushing back to the middle of the room, he saw Kurt bouncing down the stairs.

Coming up to Dave, Kurt handed him a bundle of clothes, "Here."

"What's this?" Dave asked.

"Well you are soaked from the rain. And…" Kurt took in a breath, "… if we are going to have this conversation, you might as well be comfortable."

"Oh, uh yeah ok." Dave looked down at the clothes, there was a pair of track pants and a large t-shirt. Looking at Kurt in surprise as the clothes looked like they would actually fit him, Kurt shrugged and told him they were Finn's. Remembering that he did hear somewhere that Finn was actually Kurt's step-brother, or soon to be step-brother, Dave nodded in understanding.

Kurt then smiled and went back up the stairs so that Dave could change.

Being alone in Kurt's bedroom was awkward to say the least. Being in there and changing was exponentially so, which is why Dave, after only slight hesitation, changed very quickly. The clothes only just fit him, the shirt a bit tighter than he usually bought, but surprisingly fit ok. Not knowing what to do with his wet clothes, he held them and stood sheepishly in the middle of the room. After a few minutes, there was a small knock on the door and a muffled "are you done?" could be heard through the door.

"Yeah." Dave called out, and the door opened and Kurt again descended into the room and walked to stand in front of Dave. They stared at each other momentarily before Kurt suddenly reached forward.

"Uh, here, I'll take those." Kurt grabbed Dave's wet clothes and went to his own closet and got a plastic bag off a shelf and chucked the clothes in. he then placed the clothes in the plastic bag at the foot of the stairs. The two boys then stood in awkward silence, before Kurt motions towards the sofa. Dave sat down on the sofa, and Kurt joined him on the other side.

They sat in silence for a little while, both unsure about how to start this conversation. They both knew they had to talk about this, yet neither particularly wanted to either.

"I don't hate you."

Dave looked up in surprise, "What?"

"I said I don't hate you." Kurt repeated, "I don't hate anyone really. Don't get me wrong I don't particularly _like _you, but I don't actually hate you." Shaking his head, he nervously chuckled, "I don't know what I feel about you actually, what is going through my mind at the moment is quite confusing. I keep reminding myself that despite all the crap in your life, you still hurt me, and it's hard because part of me wants to punch you, because you know I could, but the other part, the part that is slightly winning, wants me to just hug you."

Dave was looking down at his hands now, picking at his nails because he didn't know what to say.

"I do understand though." Dave then looked up and he and Kurt's eyes met, "I do understand, Dave, fear makes people do strange things. I couldn't imagine being so afraid, I mean I was terrified when I came out, and I'm surrounded by people who just don't care. I don't forgive you though, despite what you were going through, you still hurt me and it is going to take quite a lot if you want my forgiveness. But it's definitely nice to have an explanation."

"I'm sorry." Dave mumbled, "I know it doesn't excuse my actions, but know that I'm really sorry! I know that it was sick and twisted, but I really do like you, Kurt. And I would like to earn that forgiveness, eventually."

"You know what Dave, I have an idea." Kurt said, "If you really want to earn my forgiveness, I want two things. If I get these two things, it will be a start."

"Ok…"

"The first is you have got to stop bullying people, especially me. You have some power among those Neanderthals, use it to make a difference, having people like you is better than having people fear you. Ok?"

Sighing Dave agreed to try. "What is the second thing?" he asked.

"Well," Kurt said, taking a deep breath, "I want a date."

* * *

**Ehehehe..**

**I just thought I'd add here the timing for this fic, this is, obviously, after NBK, but disregards most of the events in the following episodes, except for the wedding , and Dave never threatened Kurt, and therefore was never expelled. The day in which this is happening is a few days before the wedding, hence why Carol and Finn aren't in the house as my understanding is that they were still living separately before the wedding. **

**I have also decided to extend the story. Originally it was going to be only the conversation in the one night, that they would talk and sort out their crap and end story... now another idea has popped into my head and I'm going with it. So I guess this is now slightly AU now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Oh wow. I have not uploaded in almost a year! I am SO SORRY. My life simply got in the way. I have no reasonable excuse. Therefore I am just going to upload a chapter, and try to keep them coming. I really do want to finish this story. **

**So here I present Chapter 4. please enjoy. **

* * *

After Dave left the Hummel residence, Kurt started to panic.

What had he just done?

He must be insane. What other reason could possibly explain why he had effectively just asked Neanderthal David Karofsky out on a date? At the same time, though, he remembered just how Dave had acted in the bathroom and in his bedroom (and if he wasn't so focused he would have realised just how that sounded...). He was so broken, so afraid of himself and everyone around him. If Kurt thought about it carefully, of course it made sense that Dave was so trapped inside himself. No wonder he lashed out.

No wonder he was so angry.

Sighing, Kurt decided that too much analysis of the situation had the potential of messing it up. As strange, bizarre and crazy as it was, Kurt knew that Dave needed him. Kurt got ready for bed, slipping under the covers he turned off his bedside table light and closed his eyes, not realising he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, it wasn't until Kurt saw the large shirt draped along the back of his chair that he remembered that what happened the night before wasn't just an insane dream. He actually spoke to Dave.

Going over to his desk, Kurt grabbed the now dry polo shirt and carefully folded it, placing it inside his school bag, Dave must have forgotten it in his embarrassed hurry to leave the night before, and now Kurt had to figure out some way to get the shirt to Dave without raising suspicion.

It wasn't going to be easy.

Kurt grabbed some breakfast, said good bye to his father, who was, of course, chomping through scrambled eggs on toast that he had practically burnt to the crisp, and then hurried out to his car and drove to school. He arrived and parked his car and, gracefully as ever, jumped out, looking towards the front doors expecting to see Mercedes, as usual. Instead his eyes were drawn to the one guy he had been thinking about all morning.

Dave.

It was in that moment that he actually realized that he had, in fact, been referring to Karofsky as Dave all morning. He did not even notice, nor was he actively trying to adhere to the other boy's wishes. The boy Kurt now saw on the front steps of their school wasn't stupid Neanderthal Karofsky anymore. No. He was Dave. Simply Dave.

And the thought scared Kurt. More than he would care to admit.

Standing tall and exuding confidence as he always did, Kurt slowly moved towards the front steps to enter the school. He was actively trying not to look at Dave for fear the other boy would overreact or get scared. However, he found his eyes couldn't stop drifting back. Surprisingly, he discovered, not only did Dave notice that Kurt was looking at him, instead of freaking or scowling, he just smiled back at Kurt as he passed. Kurt entered the school and hastily made his way to his locker. He opened his locker and was about to get ready for his first class when he noticed a small slip of white paper he was sure wasn't there before.

Kurt suddenly became worried. This had happened before. These notes were of the anonymous kind. The haters that were too cowardice to insult him to his face. With shaking hands he reached in and pulled out the note and was fully prepared to scrunch it up and throw it out without reading it when he noticed that on the outside of the folded piece of paper was a surprisingly neat, yet incredibly familiar, scrawl that simply read, "Kurt."

He was intrigued. Bullies that usually decided to give him these scraps never wrote his actual name, nor did they usually ever address the hate notes. So he decided to open it. When he did he found a short note that read:

_'Sorry for leaving so fast last night. I realised after I returned home that we didn't make any plans for our date. I was thinking I could take you out on Friday, I have a place in mind. I also accidentally left my shirt at yours so I can get it when I pick you up. Let me know. My locker number is 237._

_Dave'_

Kurt let out the breath he did not realize he was holding and folded the note up and carefully placed it in his wallet. Hearing the bell ring, he hurried to grab all the necessary books and hurried off to his first class of the day. It looked like this was going to get interesting.

As he sat down in his seat for his first class, he got out his notebook, and on a whim also pulled out Dave's note. He read it again, a small smile never leaving his face. He put the note in the front of his notebook and started concentrating on the class. He found, however, that he failed miserably. The note was essentially calling to him to reply, and after fifteen minutes resisting the urge, he gave in.

Slowly and quietly ripping out a small corner of his notebook, Kurt quickly jotted off a short note to the other boy. Short but sweet. He then raised his hand and waited patiently for the teacher to call on him.

"Yes, Mister Hummel?" The teacher asked in a bored and annoyed tone.

"May I please go to the bathroom?"

The teacher, obviously not impressed, simply waved her hand dismissively towards the door while subtly nodding. Kurt took this as permission and quickly rushed out, holding tight to the small piece of paper in his hands.

237...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Disclaimer:(I always forget to do this :/) I do not own any of the characters in Glee that I am playing with in this story. I am simply writing for my entertainment and for the entertainment of others.

Superyellow: I'm actually not Taiwanese, I am Australian, I am just currently IN Taiwan, so I suppose my computer has picked that up *shrug* At least, there doesn't seem to be a way to change it so that is what I am guessing.

Lori Mereel and PowerLad: I KNOW I KNOW SEE I AM UPDATING THE STORY! I promise, no more year waits *goes to sheepishly hide in a corner*

Thankyou for all the lovely reviews and all the story alerts and favourites! I really did not expect it, and it is so lovely to see!

* * *

After an uneventful morning full of classes Dave pretended to not to care about, he was relieved when it was time for lunch. He left his history class and made his way to meet Azimio as he left his Science class. The two best friends walked through the corridor and started joking around with each other, talking about football, video games and girls. Guy stuff. Dave knew that he was gay, he just never liked to admit it. But as gay as he was he was still a guy's guy. His passion for football, hockey and other sports was not a show.

He was chatting to Azimio about their next football game the next week. It was an important game against their football rivals, Carmel High. Every year the game between these two teams was effectively a bloodbath they hated each other so much.

They were busily discussing strategy for their game when he saw out of the corner of his eye Kurt and that black girl that was always hanging around him, Magna or something. He saw that Kurt noticed his gaze and looked up and quickly looked away, a small smile on his face. Dave couldn't help but smile also. It was nice to not see fear in the other boy's eyes.

Dave was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Azimio held his arm up to stop Dave moving forward and almost jumped out of his skin from the sudden movement. He looked towards his best friend in confusion and saw that Azimio had a smirk on his face and was pointedly looking down the corridor. Dave paled when he realised what that look meant.

It meant Azimio was in the mood to 'Pummel Hummel.'

Azimio looked sideways at Dave and gestured towards Kurt and the girl who were now chatting and walking down the corridor away from the two football players. Without saying anything, and without giving Dave a chance to say anything either, Azimio was walking down the corridor, intent in his eyes. After a second of confusion, panic started to kick in as Dave remembered Kurt's first condition of forgiveness the night before. Dave then rushed forwards and got in front of Azimio before he could shove Kurt into the lockers, holding up his hands.

"D, What the hell?" Azimio said irritated, "I almost had him!"

Dave had no idea what to say to his best friend. This was one of the main reasons he had not stopped the bullying before, once they started he did not know how to stop without losing his friends or being labelled a weakling.

Instead he settled for pointing down the corridor in the direction he was now looking. It was just his luck that none other than Mr Shuester started walking in their direction as he stopped Azimio. Azimio looked around and swore under his breath as he saw the Spanish teacher and conceded that it was a good idea for Dave to stop him by curtly nodding.

Azimio grunted in annoyance and ducked around Dave, heading towards his locker to get his books for the afternoon before going to lunch. Dave sighed and slowly turned around, heading a bit further down to get to his locker. As he reached locker 237, he looked around and saw that Azimio had not waited for him and was already going to get food.

Dave opened his locker and got to work getting his books when he saw a small piece of paper. He paused then hesitatingly reached forward and picked it up. He looked around quickly, noticing no one he knew well was near, he quickly opened the note and read the letter he found there, a grin forcing its way onto his face. On the piece of paper he read.

'Dave,

Thank you for your note. It was a pleasant surprise. I realised that we did not plan for our date, but I did not want to push you. Sorry but Friday is my family dinner night, but what about Thursday? I know you have a big game next week otherwise I would suggest Saturday. I am very happy to let you choose where we go. I am intrigued by where you will take me.

I did notice you left your shirt behind. It is dry now and I actually have it here today. Would you rather wait until you come over on Thursday or Saturday instead? That is fine, but I have it if you want it now.

I hope your day has been pleasant,

Kurt.

p.s. while I do love this note idea, here is my number for future reference: 542-1133.'

Dave grinned and folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket, but not before putting Kurt's number in his phone. He closed his locker and then went to the cafeteria for lunch. As he walked into the cafeteria, he saw Kurt and that girl(was it Miranda?) sitting at a table casually chatting. As he passed he caught Kurt's eye, smiled and, as subtly as he could, winked. Kurt saw this and smiled also, blushing slightly. Dave then turned away and made his way towards the jock table.

Afternoon classes were a drag, until, finally, it was time for his last class: Math.

Dave was one of the few students who actually enjoyed math. He wasn't a genius or anything, he just understood it. He walked into the classroom and made his way to his usual seat, in the middle of the room. He was one of the first ones in the classroom so he took some time to just relax. He sat down and got out his books. He looked up in time to see Kurt enter the classroom. He had forgotten that this was their only class together.

Kurt paused slightly as he walked in and then started moving with a bored expression on his face. He walked up the rows of tables and sat down.

At the table to Dave's left.

Dave looked out the corner of his eye at the other boy and saw Kurt do the same. Apart from that one glance, they pointedly ignored each other for about 10 minutes. Dave was sitting there attentively listening to the teacher and taking notes. The teacher had just turned towards the white board to explain how to solve the question the class was working on when Dave felt a subtle tap on his arm. He looked down and saw that Kurt was holding out a small piece of paper to him. Quickly, so as to not arouse suspicion by other students in the class, Dave grabbed the note from Kurt.

He subtly opened the folded paper and read the note:

'Did you get my note in your locker?'

Dave looked up at the teacher, hiding the note under his hands. He made waited until the teacher was facing away from them again before he wrote underneath Kurt's note.

'Yeah I got it. Thanks for considering the game, Thursday could work. If you have the shirt with you I might as well pick it up today. Where can we meet?'

He looked up and noticed the teacher was once more facing towards the students explaining more about the mathematical equation that Dave currently had no interest in. He knew he was going to give Kurt the note, after he went to the other boy's house the night before he had realised he couldn't be a coward. Being a coward was even worse than being weak or a freak. That decision did not stop him from feeling nervous though, which was currently exacerbated because he was planning on passing notes in class. This was the one class in which he was happy, he could not get caught.

The next time the teacher turned away from the students Dave all but threw the note at Kurt. The smaller boy grabbed the note and turned it over, reading it then quickly ripping off a new corner quickly jotting down a few words. He quickly passed it over to an eagerly awaiting Dave who quickly looked down and read.

'Library, after practice.'

He looked sideways at Kurt and saw him looking. Dave gave him a small nod and watched as Kurt slowly smiled.

* * *

A/N: **EDIT: Phone number has been FIXED! Thankyou for everyone who messaged me about it! (especially stl29tide cos whoa detailed answer! and I took your advice, so no area code cos they are in the same area. makes sense to me)If I have not fixed it properly tho, do tell me...  
**


End file.
